


The courting of Percy jackson

by Kazlerox



Series: The life of Percy and Apollo [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo wants to be with Percy, what will happen to the both of them during the journey? Will contain lemon and a Mpreg in the future. Feminization of Percy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting permission to court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo wants to be with Percy, what will happen to the both of them during the journey? Will contain lemon and a Mpreg in the future. Feminization of Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus they belong to Rick Riordan.

**Apollo (pov)**

I was on my way to the throne room of Atlantis to see the God of the seas. To see if I could court his son Percy, I was nervous asking him as everyone knows on Olympus he is overprotective of his son. "Hello uncle, I was wondering if I could court your son Percy?" I asked him and as usual when his son is is mentioned he gets into overprotective father mode. "Are you sure you want to court my son Apollo?" Poseidon asked me considering my past lovers have had bad luck due to people being jealous.

"I want to be with him more than anything I have ever wanted uncle Poseidon, I haven't sired anymore demigods." I was hoping that he believed me it was the truth, Hermes and I haven't gone out to score with the ladies. "I give you permission to court my son Apollo, if you hurt my son in any shape or form I will kill you, also my demigod children have an a ability known as fertility of the sea even my male children have this ability by I wish to tell him that." At first I thought he was joking but then I sense the truth to what he was saying. A lot of images of Percy being round with my kids.

I flashed away from the throne room to Percy's mothers apartment in a bedroom of Percy's the was a girl 6" swimmers build, medium length messy black hair with a sea blue dress that showed the bottom of her ass covered by silky blue panties with heels she looked hot, she turned around there stood Percy he looked so much like a girl he was alarmed I was there. "L-l-lord Apollo why are you here? He asked me and I am still liking him up and down imagining him underneath me. "I am here to tell you that your dad gave me permission to court you, although I didn't know you were a cross dresser." He looked down as if he was ashamed. "I dress like this so guys would be with me, but I am a virgin still but everyone thought I was straight but I'm not if you don't want to see me again or court me I understand." He said he was sad like he wanted to be accepted.

"It's a good thing you are perce, I want to be your first and only, so I take it you want to be treated as a girl?" I asked him and he nodded at me I smiled at him and said to him . "You look hot babe my dick got hard looking at from behind, so when your at camp and quest you are to wear boy clothes so no one can see what's mine." I said staking claim on my sea princess, he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me lightly on the lips as he did my hands went to his waist. "I gotta go perce got my duties to attend to ill see you later." I kissed his forehead.


	2. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo wants to be with Percy, what will happen to the both of them during the journey? Will contain lemon and a Mpreg in the future. Feminization of Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of OlympuS they belong to Rick Riordan

I stood there so happy with my self that I didn't notice the flash if a god coming to visit me until I heard dads voice. "Percy why are you dressed like that? I'm guessing Apollo came through here and said he is courting you? Okay there is something you need to know you have an ability from me life comes from the sea so we are able to bear children. Yes male demigods of mine have this ability, to bear life so I am telling you this because I care you son even if you dress this way." I smiled at my dad he smiled back he went to go backs to Atlantis.

i went to pack for my summer at camp, changed into suitable clothes and packed them into my duffle bag, I walked through the camp borders said hi to a Chiron and Mr. D and my friends ignored, Annabeth so I said no to go out with her as my feeling didn't go beyond friendship but she is hell bent on making my life hell while I am here. I went to my cabin noticed the golds strapped dress with matching silk panties and bra and shoes I loved them immediately I also noticed the letter on my bed I read it and smiled at it.

_My dearest sea princess_

_you may have noticed the dress the underwear and the shoes? U am taking you out for dinner tonight sweetheart_

_so be ready at 5:30 pm so we can go as I have a reservation at the fanciest restaurant in the city_

_don't worry about the dress, panties and bra and shoes they will be put into your collection at your place I can't wait to see you in it_

_your man_

_Apollo xx_

_p.s don't wear until it's time._

I went out of the cabin and did my activities and other stuff waiting for 5:30 so I can see him again I went to my cabin at four locked the door went to the bathroom to have a shower took my time in there around five I was getting dressed and by 5:30 Apollo came. "Oh my gods perce you look gorgeous in the dress I made sure it doesn't show your ass." He said he flashed us to his car and drive to the place we here we were going.

I was getting nervous with our first date at a fancy restaurant to went to person who would make sure we had a reservation and she smiled at him and flirted with him and said. "Why don't you leave her here for a while and take me out back?" I was disgusted by her and I was going to give a peice of my mind to her when Apollo so manly said. "I'm here with my girlfriend I'm not leaving her here alone because of you. Are you like this to all the customers?" He said loud enough to be heard by everyone the managers of the restraint came and asked. "Is there a problem here?" She was trying to explain that it was Apollo's fault but I cut in. "Excuse me? Your the one who basic said take me out back and fuck me." I said in my female at voice and succeeded. The manager looked at her and basically told her this was her last night of work. I smirked in victory and she glared at me and I ignored her. We were taken to our table Apollo took my chit out for me being the gentleman his. "Oh why thank you kind gentleman." He smiled at me oh gods what this man has started doing to me. "Your quiet welcome baby." He said making me blush we ordered our food and made small talk. "How long have you been cross dressing?" He asks well I guess I wouldn't hurt to tell him, "2 years it was a dare from the Aphrodite's cabin that we guys couldn't dress better than girls in a dress, that when I discovered my sexuality and what I liked I told my mom about it and she was okay with it we go shopping for what I need and want. The only problem is that Annabeth asked me out and I said no. No she is making my life hell as I told up front that i only liked her as a friend." I felt better telling someone about he looked angry but I'm guessing it had to do with Annabeth?. "I'm glad your mom's okay with that you look hot dressed as a girl perce." He said softly to me. We walked back to his car and he took me back to my cabin he kissed my lips and said. " if I stay any longer I'll ravish you." He left after saying that.

I got changed into my regular clothes and shoes and the dress, undergarments and shoes were engulfed in a golden light, as they were put into my collection in my bedroom in my mom and step dad's apartment. As I walked out of my cabin I saw my best friend Grover the satyr, he was walking over towards me. "Hey there perce you weren't at the dinner pavilion so I got worried." He said I felt bad for making Grover worry about me, as I was about to explain what happened we were interrupted by her. "Look who deceided to come out of their cabin." Annabeth said Grover and I ignored her as usual. "Sorry for making you worry G-man I went to my cabin after I finished the activities and must have fallen asleep." I said to him he's glad I was okay since being ignored Annabeth huffed and stomp off towards the camp fire with the rest of her cabin mates. Grover and I went to the camp fire also and sat next to eachother, the Apollo cabin did a good job with the song the sang and the instruments the played. I guess why I so appreciative of their talents was because their dad was courting me, I wonder how they will take it? Surely Apollo will tell them right. They were his kids shouldn't be te them I thought to myself. Once the camp fire was over we all went to our cabins to go to bed, I got into my pjs and got into bed and went into Morpheus realm.

**Dream**

He was running his hand up and down my stomach which was round. "Oh perce you look so beautiful so round with our first child, I wonder if it's a girl or a boy? I hope your not kicking mommy so hard little one." He said so lovingly he kissed my stomach and I smiled when he called me mommy because that's what I wanted to so someone's mother. The. The dream changed into two people man and a woman who were arguing about something. "You were the one who was supposed to ask Poseidon permission to court his child not Apollo." She hissed at him I couldn't tell who it was as the voices were distorted I was confused by this who was the person supposed to ask my dad. "I know that, I'm going to ask him if I can court Percy and hopefully have him choose me over Apollo." The man said but I only want one person courting me and he is already there doing that.

**Dream End**


	3. A new contender?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Percy's dream will there be another person to gain the favour of the sea prince?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything to do with Percy Jackson and the Olympians they belong to Rick Riordan.

**The second voice p.o.v-**

I cannot believe that stupid sun god would do this, the demigod child of Neptune was meant to be mine! I thought I have to go see him to change his mind but first have to pay a visit the love goddess she might help. That is the question when putting to people together it's her. I go to New York City to go to Olympus. As I was making my way to the palace of Venus, I was hearing him talking to Mercury about something stupid. I knocked on the gate of Venus, she came and opened the gate and looked at me unimpressed. "Can I help you?" She asked like she was bored or something. "I want your help my lady, I want Perseus Jackson to fall in love with me." I said smugly she looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm sorry he is already in love and they did that by themselves and I am not Messing with it." She said and closed the gate and walked back to her palace. "Well that suck didn't it?" A voice said behind me, I turned behind me and saw Triton Percy's older half brother. "Lord Triton what are you doing on Olympus?" I asked I was scared of the royals of Atlantis especially Neptune, Salacia and Triton. They were equally protective of Percy. "I found out that Apollo got permission to court my baby brother I came here to warn him that I will kill him if he hurts Percy. The better question is demigod why did you want Venus' help with getting Percy to fall for you?" He asked me I was stuttering when there was a flash there stood percy's step mother. "Triton I assume you gave Apollo the warning about hurting Percy?" She asked her son and he nodded to her, and nodded his head in my direction. "I did mother and then I heard a weird conservatiowin between this Demigod and Venus about her getting Percy to be in love with him." He said if looks could kill lad salacia's definitely would've killed me. "What makes you think you are worthy to court Percy?" I looked at her and replied. "He is one of the strongest demigods with him by my side I'll be unstopable." I said hey both looked at me with burning rage and then triton step up and said to me. "You are not worthy to court a prince of the sea." They turned and flashed away.

**percy (p.o.v)**

I woke to the morning sun and smiled my sun I thought to my self. "I see your awake perce." A very familiar voice said I looked over and saw him. "Morning to you too Apollo." He smiled at me came over to me and kissed me. He lifted the covers to see if what I was wearing. "You told me to wear boy clothes while I am here and on quest." He looked vey happy that I followed his orders. "Triton came to visit me, he threatened to kill me if I hurt you." A protective older brother gotta love him. "I had a dream last night there were two voices arguing about how you asked dad to court me and not him." It was the only thing I remembered, Apollo looked at me and had a look of jealousy. "Well your mine not whoever is this person is." He said he was hot as he go jealous for the first time but I wouldn't make him jealous. "Good thing you claimed me then he smiled at me. "I gotta go and do my duties I'll see you later love." He said as he flashed away.

**Apollo p.o.v**

i can't freaking believe it someone else want to court what's mine? I was furious at this person. I was in the sun chariot trying to see who wants what's mine. I mean did they even know Percy? I'm guessing not, there was a silver flash. "What's wrong brother?" Artemis asks well if there is anyone I can confide in its her. "I'm courting perch but he tell me of this dream of his. There is two people make and female , the female was furious that I got to Poseidon first and not him whosever it is." I said and she nodded thinking of which malez it could be. "Percy is the only acceptable male, the rest are pigs." She said in disgust but she liked Percy that was a good thing.

**Poseidon p.o.v**

Once Triton finished his tale I was curious how dare this boy think my Percy was a _weapon._ The sea does not do well taking orders from someone. My wife and heir was also furious at this. Who's does this person think he is? Going to Aphrodite before going to me. I was insulted and else isle how he wants to use my baby boy! No Apollo better find before we do.


	4. Apollo telling his children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Percy talks and it's decided that Apollo's children are going to be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything belongs to Rick Riordan I own nothing

**Percy Pov**

I was glad that there was no more dreams about my love life because Apollo was getting jealous. It was early morning and I felt someone's arms around me it felt warm like the sun. "Morning Apollo." I said as I was awake properly now and I was enjoying him in my bed with me. "Morning to you Perce." He said as he kissed my lips and I kissed back he was so good while I needed practise on how to do it. "Don't worry I'll teach you how kiss properly one day my sea princess." He said it really made me happy that he cared for me. "What about your kids? What will they do if they found out about us?" I asked him, I was very worked what they would do if they found out bout us. "Don't worry about them baby I will tell them and I will also tell them not to tell anyone else until we are ready to." He told me I was relieved about that I rolled over to see him, he was on top of covers in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans with high tops. "I'm glad your here Apollo." I told him I was t lying when I said that I was telling the truth with it. "I know sweetheart I'm glad I am here too." He said as he gave me his bright smile. There was a knock on my door I was not happy it was ruining my Apollo time. "Percy get up!" I head a familiar girls voice and I groaned at it Apollo just sneered at the door. "I better go babe before they find me on your bed we both would get into trouble." He said as he flashed out of my cabin and got dressed and opened the door. "What do you want chase?" I asked her while sneering at her, I don't have anything against her siblings or her mother it's just her I don't like in the Athena cabin. "Chiron told me to get you out of bed." She told me like she wasn't happy to do so. I went to do my activities for the day.

**Apollo Pov**

After flashing from my sea princess's cabin I went to find Chiron so he could tell me where my children are , as I was walking over there I was over hearing Dionysus and Chiron arguing. "Did you think I was a wise idea to send send Annie-bell to wake up Peter Johnson?" Dionysus asked the centaur it was a good question too. "It was my lord I believe they both have to get over what ever this is between them." Chiron said to my half brother they both dislike each other. "What do you mean what ever this is? It's not like there is sexual tension between them." He said I hope there wasn't any between them. "They were best friends before they started to make each other's lives difficult." I can't believe I was hearing this Percy was telling me the truth while Chiron wasn't telling the complete truth. I walked up to them and they saw me Dionysus was eased to see me, while Chiron wasn't as pleased to see me more like shocked. "What can we do for you Apollo?" Dionysus asked me whe gesturing a seat for me I sat down. "Chiron please gather my children I have news for them." He bowed to me and went off to my demigod kids. Dionysus looked at me intrigued. "Swear on the river Styx what I am about to tell you stays between us." I said after I looked around and sensed any presence around us. "I swear to your terms." The thunder rumbled sealing the oath he just made. "I have gotten Poseidon's permission to court Percy Jackson. That is what I am telling my kids and to tell them not to tell anyone else." To say he was surprised was and understatement but he quickly got of his surprised face. "You over heard us didn't you?" He asked me whe sounding not surprised at it. "Yes, Annabeth asked Percy out and he tried her that his feelings didn't go beyond friendship, since then she has made his life miserable." I told him he was strangely surprised about this and didn't come out of it even when Chiron came with my kids. "Dad!" They shouted and ran to hug me and I hugged them back Dionysus came out of his stupor and told Chiron to go with him. "I have something to tell you all, I have gotten permission to court Percy Jackson I have fallen for him and he is falling for me He was worried about you guys and what you wod think of him. Ease do not tell anyone u til we had decided to become public." I said to them the were shocked some were happy others were confused and the others didn't know what to think. "So your dating Percy?" Will asked me and I nodded to say yes to them they all talked at once saying their fears of me dating some ether know, this was until I heard laughing I turned around saw Annabeth. "The son of Poseidon's a fag this is rich he is a god's slut." I was furious at this how dare she talk about my Percy like this. "Shut up Annabeth just because you can't have him doesn't mean you can call him that he actually makes our dad happy." Will said and his siblings agreed with him I was so proud of my kids.


	5. Zeus in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second voice was tricked to believe he was in love with our hero but who is responsible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy and the Olympians do not belong to me they are owned by Rick Riordan.

**Zeus Pov**

I mangaed to get that demigod to believe he was in love with Percy while it was I who am. Apollo got there first I have to be very sneaky when it comes to devising a plan without letting any one know what I am doing. 'So he likes to dress up as a girl.' I thought to my self it got my golden ichor flood to my groin area. "What has you deep in thought?" Hera asked me there no way I am going to tell her that I have feelings for the son of Poseidon. "Nothing dear." I said quickly hoping she wouldn't catch on to my plan to seduce the sea prince. My wife looks at me in couriosity then goes back to what ever she was doing phew I thought.

**Hera Pov**

My idiotic husband is up to something I may have to do something I don't want to do, and that is to go see the love goddess to see who my husband is obessed with. I flash to Aphrodite's palace to ask her which mortal women he is falling for and going to cheat on me with. "Hera what are you doing here?" Aphrodite asks me in a surprised time I am surprised myself that I am here. "Which mortal woman is my husband going to bed?" I asked her she looks shocked at me and looked at her love devise. "Oh this so rich he is in love with a demigod who loves someone else." She told me he is going after someone already in a relationship. "Who is she?" I asked her and she looks confused by this the. Her eyes widen. "Oh you think it is a her? Oh no it's a him and he is already being courted by a god they both falling for each other but he is a powerful demigod." She told me I thought about it for a second who is being courted by a god? Well Percy Jackson is a powerful demigod. "Who courts someone these days?" I asked not knowing they did that anymore. "He is a twin." She told me and I put two and two together. "He is going after Percy Jackson!" I yelled oh gods he would have to go through his brother, Amphirtrite and Triton as well as Apollo. "what do we do?" She asks me, I lol at her she is scared at will happen if this does come through. "I have no idea Aphrodite, I really don't know what to flat this point."

**Percy Pov**

"Hey Percy." Will said with his siblings in tow which worried me immensely what were they up to? "Hey guys what's up?" I asked them they just had this grin on their faces, which worried me even more. "Oh you know not much saw dad today and defended you from Annabeth." Another Apollo's kids said at the mention of their father I was sweating a little would they hate me? Would they make me and their dad break up? "Don't worry perce we wound make you and dad break up, nor do we hate you. We are here to say congrats on scoring our dad. Will spoke up again relief flooded my veins thank you Apollo I sad mentally. "Your welcome my princess." He said in my mind which made me smile, his kids noticed this and began teasing me which made me blush. "Oh look who it is, why it is Apollos little slut." Daughter of Athena said to me which hurt. " how did you find out?" I asked her and she was about say something when will so nicely cut her off before she could retort. "She used her invisibility cap and over heard dad say it to us. Annabebth do you think it is wise to insult a god?" He said to me and asked her which got her mad as someone was insulting her intelligence. Without any comebacks she turned on her heels and walked off. "You know I never did like her." I turned and standing gathers was my brother Triton I ran and hugged my brother. "It is so good to see you Triton." I told him and he returned the hug which I was glad in truth I missed him and the rest of my family. "It is good to you too Perce." He said with a smile on his face. "Is there something wrong Triton? Is Atlantis in trouble? I asked him and he shook his head at me but I was worried though what if something happened to dad, Amphritrite, Tyson or any of my other half siblings. "No nothing is wrong Percy but I'm glad you are worried about us though." He said to me, I was so relieved by this and smiled at my big brother. "Now how long has she been making your life hell?" He asked me and I told him everything he said his goodbyes and flashed away probably to tell dad overprotective family but hey are my overprotective family and I love them.


	6. Going public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is going ask Percy to be his girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson and the characters they belong to Rick Riordan

**Apollo Pov**

I was watching him sleep but this was different he was wearing his pyjamers but a nightie and panties! I didn't buy that for him I was taken out of my thoughts by my sea princess. "Morning baby how are you?" I asked him and he looked at me and gave me his lop sided grin. "I am wonderful thank you for my gift Apollo it's really beautiful." He said thinking I have it to him it was blue silk along with the panties. "listen to me sweetheart I didn't buy them for you, but you do looks aboslute perfect in that. Listen I want to go public so will you be my girlfriend?" I asked him he liked worried about that I did not but the nightie and panties but he smiled and I saw a twinkle in his eyes. "yes of course Apollo I'll be your girlfriend, wife and a mother of your children." He said I was so happy that I went between his leg and made out with him, as I was doing this he was wrapping his legs around me. We were heavily making out when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" My Percy asked irritated which I was too who dares interrupt my time with my beautiful girl? "It is me Grover" Percy best friend said all I can say bout this place it gives me blue balls. "Just a sec G-man." Percy told hi I got off of him and he got up undressed in front of me and dressed in the other clothes I told him to wear. He opened the door just so he could get through this gave me a chance to look at the clothes he wore to bed last night I noticed there was a lightning symbol on them anger flared in me.

**Throne room Thirp person Pov**

Apollo flashed from cabin three to the throne room of Olympus where the Olympians sat he was surprised to see them all there. "Apollo it is good that you are here." The queen of Olympus said to home everyone in the room was shocked except for Aphrodite. "Were you nice to him sister?" Asked Poseidon she nodded her head and Apollo flashed to his throne while throwing a glare at his father which went unit iced except for Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite and Hera. "Uncle Poseidon I asked Percy to be in a relationship with me he said yes." Apollo said and Aphrodite squealed at this she was excited about this awrtis looked unsure, Hestia was happy for her nephew and favourite demigod, Hera looked pleased another this. "What?" Boomed Zeus he was furious everyone looked at him Apollo, Aphrodite and Hera in disgust everyone else looked confused. "I found this on Percy this morning." As a bright blue silk nightie and matching panties floated into the middle of the room everyone was shocked that Percy was a cross dresser. "That's why you asked for a golden strapped dress with matching bra and panties." Aphrodite said which made Apollo chuckle and remember seeing him that dress. "Yes it was, it was a dare from your cabin that he accepted and dressed up and he liked it, his mom and him go dress shopping and whatever else he might need." Apollo told her and everyone to say Aphrodite liked Percy as a best friend was an understatement, Athena was furious he said no to Annabeth because he liked guys. "So the sea spawn likes guys wow Poseidon you won't be having grandkids at all." Athena laughed there was squirt of sea water to hit her face which startled her. "Watch what you say about my son Athena, Apollo I am extremely happy for you and my son. The question I have in my mind is why you are showing us this?" Poseidon asked everyone looked at Apollo who was glaring at his father. "Why don't you ask your younger brother." Was all Apollo said and everyone turned to the red king of the gods. "What did you do Zeus?" Asked the father of Percy overprotective father mode everyone thought. "I found out he liked to cross dress so I sent him that." He said pointing to the nightie and panties. "Well you can't have him." Said Demeter who thought what would happen if the saviour of Olympus would be in the hands of Zeus. Artemis had stayed completely quiet in this meeting. "are you serious about this Apollo?" Artemis asked her younger brother who looked at her with a serious expression. I'm serious about Percy more than anything sis." Apollo told his sister who seemed pleased with his answer she may have to go see this demigod after this. "No threats to Percy please Artemis?" He asked his sister who only nodded at her brother.

**Percy Pov**

i met up with Grover and he could tell something was troubling me or had irritated me. "You okay Perce?" He asked me and I looked at him and smiled at him there is now way I could be angry worth my best friend so I decided to tell him. "I am in a relationship with Apollo." His mouth dropped when he heard this, he started stuttering. "P-p-p-Percy are you sure you want to you his lovers haven't had the best of luck when they got together." He told me which I already knew that as I don't have the best of luck either.

as we was walking there was a flash of light we closed our eyes and reopened them and there stood Aphrodite we bowed to her. "How may we help you milady?" We asked at the same time she giggled at us. "You can rise no Grover and Percy." She said to us and we rised up from the ground and looked at her, she was looking at me more than Grover in a new light like we we're friends. "Take a walk with me Percy?" She asked me and I couldn't say no to a goddess, I gestured to her to lead the way and she did I was walking beside her. "So news on Olympus is that your dating Apollo and like to cross dress?" It was more of a statement than a question from her. "Yes I am milady." I said to her she hugged me I didn't want to be rude so I hugged her back, Aphrodite seemed to enjoy hugging me because it lasted a long time. "Ahem what is this I see?" We turned to look at Apollo who had this funny look in his face. "Apollo!" I got out of Aphrodite's hug and ran to my boyfriend and hugged and kissed his lips. "Hello perce and hello to you Aphrodite." Apollo said to us I was just so happy to have him here with me. "Hello Apollo I was hugging Percy because he is my gay best friend I have seen that they do that." She said that I was okay with that being her gay best friend. "Well I'm honoured to be your gay best friend lady Aphrodite." I said they both smiled at me. "Come I want to tell the camp." Apollo told me he gabbed my hand and held it gently as we walked hand in hand into camp Half-Blood.


	7. Girls day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Percy's taken to Olympus to have a day with the goddess'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Percy Jackskn and the Olympians they belong to Rick Riordan.

**Percy Pov**

we wre walking to the dinner pavilion where everyone saw us holding hands, their mouths dropped especially when Apollo and I started kissing each other. "I gotta go babe but I'll see you later okay? Love you sweetheart." He said to me with pure love in his eyes and his angelic face was showing the smile I loved so much gods I do love him so much. "I love you too Apollo and yes I will see you later baby." I said to him as eyes showed the same pure love he has for me. His smile got even bigger and brighter as he kissed my lips again I allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth I wa following his lead. He stopped kissing me and flashed away as he did we closed our eyes or risked being incinerated I turned to look at the rest of the camp Apollo's demigod children started clapping and cheering at me which made me happy and I gave them a grateful smile. "I did not expect that." Chiron said as I got to my table only Mr. D didn't look shocked. "Don't expect me to treat you any different because of who your dating Peter Johnson." He told me which didn't surprise me at all not that I did want to be treated any differently.

During the day everyone would look at me like I am somehow different just because I'm dating a god doesn't mean I am going to act any different. I was flashed to a palace that was pink and beautiful and hearts in it. "Lady Aphrodite?" I asked as I was walking through the palace I found her having tea with Amphitrite, aunt Demeter, Persephone, aunt Hestia and Aunt Hera, Hecate and Nemesis. "Ah Percy you came." Aunt Heatia said as she hugged me and I hugged her back the other goddess' smiled at us. "So miladies how can I help you?" I asked them and they all gave me this strange look for some reason it made me check my self over I was alright 6" messy black hair, my eyes and facial features of my dad, wearing a nice sea green shirt with black skinny jeans. "It's okay Percy we can drop the formal act." Hera told me i was released we'd of that thinking they were looking me over for some unknown reason. "Okay so how can I help Yu guys today?" I asked them while being pite to them they all giggled at me while I just blinked at them. "The goddess's here decided to have a tea party and have invited you here." My step mother said which explained the tea set on the table. "Oh." Such a kelp head thing to say I sat next to Hestia and Persephone and had a girls day out sort of any way it was good a good day. "So how come your not dressed up Percy?" Hecate asked me I was shocked do they all know my secret? But I'm. Guessing it had to do with the nightie and panties that Apollo didn't buy me. "When Apollo told me he was going to be courting me he also said I want allowed to wear my dresses or anything like that at camp or if I we on a quest so people wouldn't see what belonged to him." I told them with a smile they all gave me a smile too. "So you wanted to be treated as a girl?" Demeter asked mei wasn't shocked because Apollo asked the same question I laughed at that the gave me a strange look. "Apollo asked me that very same question the day I as I dressed as a girl I said yes to that question so now he calls me his sea princess." I said the all had smiles and nodded at me while I drank my tea while they all chatted with me. "I just love true love like Percy and Apollo." Aphrodite said I was stunned I thought she was the reason for us. "I thought you brought us together Aphrodite." I said she gave a small smile and shook her head at me. "While I would normally take the credit with bringing a couple together you two I had not intervened." She said matter of factly which made smile at the though our love is true without a outside force guiding us.

I was flashed back to my cabin where I found a few packages for me and a yellow envelope with a lyre on it I opened the letter.

_To my dearest sea princess I hope you had a great time with the girls_

_Because tonight is my time my love will no one interrupt us,_

_Be ready in your clothes by 5:30 baby,_

_your love_

_Apollo xxx._


	8. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Apollo are on a date then go somewhere for a night of passion what will happen? **_Warning sex scene and references of the female body._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't not own anything here just saying. 
> 
> Lemon will be in this chapter enjoy!

**Percy Pov**

I was looking at the packages some were from the goddess's who apparently I'm their gay best friend, some were from the love of my life Apollo the was high heels with silk panties with matching bras and nighties and dresses and set of clothes have a note basically saying he wanted me to wear this tonight I'm guessing he wanted tonight to be special. I was getting read by four o'clock showering and shaved my armpits, legs, ass, and my groin area. I finished showering and willed myself to be dried and I slowly starting to get dressed I had just put my shoes on when Apollo came into my cabin by doing his godly entrance. "Wow baby you look gorgeous." He said as he kissed me and grabbed my ass massaging it.

he flashed us to his car I was trying to breath after the kids he gave me which was freaking awesome, he was driving us to a romantic restaurant I'm thinking it Ahpridite's suggestion. We went in and said our reservation and we didn't have that same problem unlike last time we went somewhere. We were showed to our our table which had couple of roses and it was a candle lit table it was so romantic. Apollo being the gentlemen he is pulled my chair out for me and sat across from me we ordered our food. "This place is amazing Apollo." I said to him while looking around being in awe of the place. There was classical paintings on the walls, the colour was a baige colour, there were colours the same colour of the walls that looked like the colons they used back in Ancient Greece. "I'm glad you like it perce but I'll bet you will like what I have planned for later." He said as he winked at me I was trying to figure it out when I saw my dad on a date with someone I guess Apollo noticed. "I bet it's your step mother like all couples they too go on dates." He told me relief flooded my veins how awkward would it be if your only Demigod child saw you on a date with a mortal. "So what do you have plans for later?" I asked him and he gave me a devilish smile and held my ha dans kiss it. "You'll have to wait my love." He told me I don't do well with waiting hello ADHD here. After we had dinner we just chatted for awhile and we went back to his car.

while he was driving somewhere that was not the way to camp he placed his hand on my thigh and gave it a squeeze. We went to this place where he parked and got out and went to my door and opened it. We went inside and it was massive like a ba below pad. He kissed me on the lips softly but it became deeper, hot and passionate. "That's hot Apollo." I said while taking a breath of air he jus smiled at me and took me by the hand and lead to a bedroom I knew what we are going to do tonight he changed slightly from his Greek aspect to his roman aspect to both. He undressed me and I undressed him we were both in our underwear him in a pair of blue silk boxers with a big tent and me in golden silk panties and a pair of matching bras he kissed me again unhooking my bra and letting it fall to the ground. I took of my panties and stepped out of them letting my smooth hairless body stand in front of him I twirled around letting him look at me naked he made ad approving sound and took his boxers if he was big and he pubic hair looked trimmed but manly his cock was 11" to my 7" I looked at it as some pre-cum was coming off of it. I got to my knees and too the head of his meat into my mouth and I started to suck on it while taking more into my mouth at a time. "Oh gods perce keep going sucking me I'm going to put this in your pussy tonight." He moaned it encouraged me to keep going so I did deeper and faster I got until he pulled me off of his cock. "If you keep doing that I'm going to cum faster than I'd like." He told as I stood up he laid me on my back with my legs spread and him in tween them he started to lick in between my butt cheeks. "Oh Apollo." I moaned and he kept doing it until I was very wet from him down there he came up and kissed me and pushed his finger in and moved it in and out then two fingers where he was a scissoring me until I was loose enough the. He entered me slowly but surely. "Oh gods perce your pussy is so tight it feels like I'm the only who has been in here." Apollo moaned after awhile of him being still be started to move slowly at first. "Harder Apollo." I moaned and he went faster and harder he was hitting a spot in me where I sprayed my seed between us, as I did this he sprayed his seed in me. "Oh gods Percy that was amazing." He said as laid next to me both of us panting. "I'm the only one who is only allowed in your pussy baby." He said


	9. Telling the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Apollo has something to tell their family what is it?

Percy Pov

After our making love session Apollo let me rest for a bit. "I think I'm broken down there Apollo." I said as I looked at him he grinned at me it made me smile. "Good now you know who definitely owns you baby." He said as he was rubbing my sore behind soothingly I wanted him to keep his hand there. "Do you wanna head back to camp?" He said hesitantly while looking at me and I looked shocked and surprised he would say that if I said yes he would've sensed I was lying. "No I want to stay here." I told him he smile at me and kissed my lips and I kissed him back. "I'm glad you want to stay here." He is laying on his back I put my head on his chest be wraps his arms around me I wanted to be forever I started to go to sleep on my boyfriends chest it was so warm and I felt like sleep was calling to me.

Apollo Pov

"Babe you want to go again?" I asked him just seeing him like that was making my manhood very erect. "Percy?" I asked him then I looked at his face and saw him sleeping my sleeping beauty I thought its I went to the realm of Morpheus. "Come on mommy and daddy we gotta go. Stop doing that and come on I wanna go to the zoo." A little boy said who looks like both me and Percy and is around the age of sevenI looked around and saw Percy and I and me rubbing his swollen belly. "Slow down buddy mommy and I are coming just remember your mommy has a baby in him." I told the little boy mine and Percy's son. The dream shifted to Camp Half-Blood surrounded by the campers and gods both major and minor. "Percy I love you so much you make unbelievably happy and you have me two beautiful children." As I looked at our son who is twelve and our daughter is 5 and looks like her brother. "Will you be my wife?" I asked him I was waiting for an answer but it never came I woke up, looking around me Percy was next to me his head on my chest.

Percy Pov

I woke up after awhile next to Apollo who sounded asleep it was before sunrise when I realised that would happen if he didn't drive the sun chariot. "Apollo you have to get up and do your duties." I said and was already awake and getting up to put his clothes on taking his boxers and pants outing them on and the other parts of his clothes and flashing his shoes on. "Come on get dressed baby." He told me and I got dressed he took me to the flashed us to the sun chariot. We were driving the sun and got near Long Island. "Apollo can you please flash on my boy clothes please." I asked he looked at me with something in his eyes and I golden light engulfed me and I was wearing some nice clothes with a lyre on the pocket of my shirt. The clothes were blue but had bits it yellow on them we parked in the camp and everyone was looking at me strangely especially at my butt. I went into my cabin's bathroom and on the back on my butt of my pants it says. "Property of Apollo God of the sun." I had to laugh at it but it was really cute.

over the next couple of weeks I have felt tired and nauseous and been vomiting in the mornings. It was after sun rise saw Apollo before he could speak I ran to the bathroom vomiting and he came in after me. "Percy are yo alright?" He asked I shook my head he took me to my bed and used his healing powers on me and his hand went to my stomach and he gasp. "Oh my gods Percy got having our child." He told me it did make me feel better he gave me some stuff live vitamins stuff like that to look after my body and help the baby's development.

We went to a restaurant and had my mom and Paul, my dad and Amphitrite, Triton, Artemis and Zeus and Hera and the rest of his siblings and our aunts and uncle. "We gathered you here tonight because we have some news." Apollo said everyone looked at us, Artemis and Hera looks at me and knew and smiled at me. "Percy and I are having a child." He said everyone congratulated us even Zeus although I had a feeling that he wished it we his. "I would like to make a toast I never thought I'd see the data here my brother is so serious about one person and to see that one person to make him so happy so Perseus I thank you for making my brother the man he is today." Artemis said to me I smiled and went to her and hugged her. "To Apollo and Perseus." She finished and Smiled at me and hugged her twin who hugged back. "I see a girls day doing shopping." Aphrodite said Athena and Artemis looked confused while Hera, Hestia, Demerterand Persepone agreed I smiled at them I'm going to have to tell Hecate and Nemesis. "Wait you had a girls day and didn't invite me or Artemis?" Athen asked in rage and glared at the goddess' and me whic Apollo didn't appreciate. "Maybe beacause Percy was there and you don't like him and Artemis wouldn't be in the same building as Aphrodite If she has a choice in it." Apollo said to the goddess who didn't look happy. "Maybe next time we should ask them when and if we have another one and we should invite my mom to the ones that don't go on Olympus." I said to them they all agreed and mom liked grateful at me and Artemis smiled at me and Athena glared at me. "That glare doesn't work on me Athena one of my best friend is Thalia and her glare is worse and even Nico's glare works better than yours and he is my other best friend." I said to her and she stopped everyone laughed at what I said and uncle Zeus and uncle Hades looked at me for a bit. "Are they really your best friends?" Hades asked me and I nodded at him he gave me a fearful smile. "I thought Annabeth was your best friend?" My mom asks me and I look at her and shook my head at her and everyone was confused at this. "After the second Titan war she asked me to be her girlfriend, but since I was gay and I wasn't to terms with it yet I told her my feelings for her didn't go beyond friendship and since then she has made camp hard for me always there insulting me for nothing." I said everyone except for Athena and Artemis looked furious at this, Artemis was shocked at this. "I don't understand you told her the truth you didn't play her along or toyed with her feelings and this is how she repays you? Although it does explain the hostility between Thalia and her." Artemis said to the table and the goddess' except for Annabeth's mother agreed.

The evening was good everyone got along even Athena joined in the conversation after a scolding from her father. I was getting tired I told everyone that and they said goodbye and Apollo took me back to camp and walked me back to my cabin. "I had fun having dinner with the family." I said to him and he smiled at me and kissed me and hugged me. "I had fun to Percy it was fun to watch Athena to be put in her place, I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart I love you Percy Jackson." He said to me and my heart was fluttering and my knees were weak lucky he was holding me. "I love you to Phoebos Apollo." I said I open the door and got changed and went to bed.


	10. Big three kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will his best friends accept him or not? They find out that their Kelp head is hiding something from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Percy Jackson characters they are owned by Rick Riordan. 
> 
> Comments please?

During the months of pregnancy was great I mean I was carrying a life that I would love unconditionally. I was in the early stages of the pregnancy though I didn't know what I was going to have, I still have to tell Hecate and Nemesis too oh wait. "Hecate Nemisis." I called out hoping that they would come here to the Poseidon Cabin and I saw two flashes of light and I saw to it my friends who looked like they were wondering why I called them. "Hi Percy what's up?" Hecate asks me and Nemesis nodded her head in agreement. "Well I wanted you guys to know before someone told you I am pregnant wth Apollo's child." I told them and their mouths dropped after they got over the shock they were happy for me. "Congrats Percy how far along are you?" Nemesis asks me and Hecate wanted to know as well. "I'm not sure not long a month." I said they looked at me with happiness for me. "Aphrodite wants to do another girls day out. Athena was not happy when she heard about this and ranted a raved about and gave me a glare which did nothing considering that I hang out with both Nico and Thalia." I told them and they were laughing when I said that then after they stopped laughing. "Why was she ranting and raving?" They asked me and they didn't know and so so I decided to tell them. "Because her and Artemis wasn't invited to the last one we had." I told them they were in the floor laughing at this it was funny.

I still would wake up early but I finding Apollo's arm around my waist and him in his boxers sleeping beside me there would be the occasion where I would have to wake him because he needs to drive the sun chariot but not many times I wish he would just come when I went to bed though so we could do this. I look at his face and see he is awake and smiling at me. "Morning hot stuff." I said to him and he kissed me and I kissed him back. "Morning your self sweetheart." He said to me and he looks at me watch to see the time. "I have to go do the sun baby, be good for your mommy little one." He said to the baby as he kissed my stomach and flashed some clothes on and went to go on the chariot I was getting dressed and as I was opening the door Thalia and Nico were on the other side. "Morning kelp head." Thalia said to me I was so happy to see them I wrapped my arms around the two and hugged them tight. "Hi guys I've missed you two." I said to tme they hugged me back and said the same thing as me. "How nice Thalia daughter of Zues a hunter, sea spawn and the devil spawn all in one place." Annabeth said as she laughed at us I was about to cry when there was a flash of light and standing there was my father and uncles. "How about you leave our children alone daughter of Athena." Dad said I think she was about to say something but a glare from uncle Hades made her run. "Thanks dad, uncle Hades, Uncle Poseidon." Thalia said the big three they smiled at us, I ran for my dad and hugged him. "Hey there Percy." He said I was to busy hugging my father to see the confused faces of my cousins. "He will tell you later." Dad told them once I got off dad the flashed away and my cousins were looking at me. "Well as you know I turned down Annabeth because my felling a for her didn't go beyond friendship she has been making my life hell ever since. What you didn't know is that I am gay and in a relationship with a god Apollo to be exact and I have an ability to have kids because of the sea so I am pregnant with Apollo's kid." Told them I was scared they would hate me and never want to see me again. "Wow a mini kelp head in there." Thalia said and I laughed at her comment both of them laughed as well. "Cool your going to be a father." Nico said to me there was a note floating down near him he picked it. "It says Percy will be the mother of our child." He said and both of them looked at me. "What aren't you telling us kelp-for-brains." Thalia asked me and I had to make sure no one was looking or listening to us. "I like dressing up in girls clothing and wanting to be treated as one." I told them they laughed for a little bit then noticed my serious expression. "Oh your serious kelp head?" Thalia asked me I nodded my head at them they stopped laughing and came to me and hugged me

duting the day I was resting in my cabin when I felt an arm around me it felt warm and muscular. "Mm Apollo I thought you were driving the sun chariot?" I asked as I rolled over to see the father of my child as i get into his embrace. "I saw you going into your cabin for some rest so I thought put the chariot into auto pilot and come in here to be with you." He told me I kissed him on his lips he kissed me back.


	11. Girls day shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Do not own anything

Percy POV

it was amazing day with the girls going shopping got a changing table, at cot, some pacifiers, nappies, bottle and the accessories. "Too bad we don't know what your having Percy or we could buy clothes for the baby." Said Aphrodite I had to agree with her at this because it's true I wish I knew if I was having a boy or a girl there was so many cute things for both sexes. "Why not buy clothes that both girls and boys can wear." I suggested and the all looked at me and nodded their head at me. "Why didn't I think of that." The love goddess said everyone laughed at this included herself mom brought some baby stuff for her place. "I can buy stuff for Paul and I Perseus Jackson epecially when you come over to visit." I cringed when she said my full name like that but she had a point.

Apollo POV

my beautiful sea princess was having a good day with his mother and friends, I was shadowing them the goddess' probably knew this. "What are you doing Apollo?" A male voice asked beside me in the sun chariot I turned around to look at Triton my girlfriend's big brother. "Oh you know bit of this a bit of that watching my lover and unborn child." I said to him he just smirked at me I was being a stalker alright. "You truly love him don't you?" He asked me I looked down below to watch him, I knew I loved him which is why I got permission to court him. "Yes I do with my immortal heart." I said he nod his head at me and flashed away while I drove away.

Percy POV

i felt like I was being watched the whole day but I guessed it was Apollo being a stalker I laughed at the thought while everyone looked at me. "What's so funny?" Amphitrite asked I was smiling at them and becase of the thought. "I have this feeling of being watched but it's probably Apollo being a stalker." I said while laughing I didn't hear any thunder from that remark and neither did the goddess' and my mom who laughed with me. "He probably is you know driving the sun chariot." Artemis said while laughing which made everyone laugh even more. "What are you guys laughing at?" Dad said behind us as he walked with Paul who ruffled my hair and kissed my mom. "True love." Said Aphrodite I was shocked like dad and everyone. "B-B-But your the goddess of love I thought you brought them together." Hestia said everyone wondered the same thing including the mortal couple. "Nope they did that themselves like Percy and Apollo there is no godly interference there." She said I was surprised at this but I am glad no one interfered withy love life.

I got back to camp and was swarmed by my boyfriend's kids. "Hey mom how did today go?" Will asked me and he siblings looked at me for an answer. "It went good guys. Wait you just called me mom." I said they all just stared to laugh at me for just catching on. "Yes we did because you and dad are having a kid your giving birth to him or her, so that makes you our mom now." I knew some of them were full time here so they didn't even go home. "Alright I get your point." I told them which made me giggle I was waking around when I saw Chiron approach me. "Hey Chiron." I said to him he gave me a nod of his head before speaking. "Hello Percy I am here to inform you that you will not be doing any of the activities considering your pregnant." He said to me I was okay with that I didn't wat to have a miscarriage because I was doing things I was not supposed to. "Okay Chiron that's fair." I said to him and he bowed his head to me and galloped away.

I went to my cabin and closed the door took my shoes off and got into bed for a nap o was so tired from the pregnancy. "Someone has had a big day my man said as I felt him get on the bed with me. "What about the sun chariot?" I asked him whe yawning I snuggled into him he was warm. "I put it on autopilot." He said to me as he missed my hair it was cute if I wasn't tired I would've kissed him. "Okay." Was all I said as I went to sleep I thankful I didn't have any demigod dreams they massivley suck. When I woke it was night and Apollo was still beside me with his hand on my stomach and his breathing with light snoring told me he was asleep then the door opened I looked who it was will stood I think the door way and will came into the room and came over to the bed. "Mom it's dinner time." He wispered and his father woke up from his nap. "Quiet Will just I case he is still sleeping." Apollo told his son forgetting that his son just called me mom. "It's okay I'm awake I just woke up before Will showed up thanks Will I'll be out in a minute." I said and he walk ex out and owed the door. "Did I hear him correctly when he called you mom?" My boyfriend asked me and I nodded my head at him. "Wow." Was all he said I got up put some shoes on and was walking to the door. "Where are you going babe?" He asked me I looked at in who was still lying on the bed I sighed at him. "I'm going to get some food here at camp you can join if you like." I said to him he smiled brightly to me and flashed some shoes on and we made our way to the dinner pavilion together.

We made it to the dinner pavilion everyone was doing there own thing with there cabin except for the children of Apollo who were standing at the Poseidon's table. "You know I don't think dad would like other demigods to be at his table." I said and the turned around and brand at me and their father. "Dad!" They all yelled and came to him and hugged him and he did the same. "Hey guys I'm here for dinner." He said as his kids cheered. "Mom you gotta sit with us." One of Apollo's daughter said to me I smiled at her and nodded my head at her everyone was confused as to why she just called me mom. "Of course I will." I said to them and she smiled at me.


	12. Finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything in this fanfiction this all belongs to Rick Riordan

Percy POV

Over the couple of months not much happened i just got bigger and I was having one child I couldn't wait to meet him/her I was going to be a mum as Apollo says I love that man I was sitting in the sun knowing he was looking at me I was four months pregnant and doing light duties at camp. "Mum!" I heard someone say as I turned around it was a daughter of Apollo. "What's up sweety?" I asked her. She just came and sat with and snuggled up to me I put my arm around her soo. As she did this her siblings came over and sat with us. "Well this is a nice picture isn't it?" A voice said behind us we looked at the voice to see the person who I loved and the father of my child and the cabin of his. "Dad what about the chariot don't you think you should be doing your job?" Will asked his father which was adorable I guess you can call these guys my kids too. "He has probably put it on autopilot again Will." I said to the child in front of us Apollo walked through his children to get to me and kissed my lips. "Hello to you my love." He said to me as he kissed my baby bump. "I think our baby likes to have their daddy near us." Knowing the baby isn't kick yet he laughed at me and sat with us for a bit then the horn went signal to us that it was lunch time the kids ran while Apollo helped me up. "Are you coming mum and dad?" Kayla a daughter of my boyfriend asked us I smiled at her then to the God of my dreams.

a couple of month went by like nothing luckily we had majority of the baby stuff I just needed to know what I was having I guess Apollo flashed into my cabin not many gods do that Amphitrite, Triton, dad and Apollo are the ones that flash into the cabin. "Are you ready babe?" Apollo asked me and I nodded my head at he he gently took my hand and kissed it. He flashed us to the hunter's camp where the hunters were glaring at us and Thalia was smiling at me and then glaring at my boyfriend. "Listen here Apollo just because your a god does not mean you get to break Kelp heads Harry if you do and I find out you just won't had to worry about your sister shooting you somewhere you don't shine understood?" She said threats oh at him and he paled jus a little and nodded his head very quickly and Thalia looked please with her self we heard giggling from behind us and saw Artemis laughing at what Rhalia said to her twin brother. "As funny as that was shall we?" She gestured to her tent we went in there I layed down on the ground and lifted up my shirt she placed her hand on it and it glowed silver and then she lifted it off my stomach I put my shirt down and sat up with the help of Apollo. "Congrats you two you are having a."


	13. Baby names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the wonderful world of Percy Jackskon the belong to Rick Riordan

Percy Pov

"A boy." Artemis tells us I was so happy I had to tell people like my mum she is very important to me. "Our son." Apollo said as he helped me up and took me out of the tent. "Thanks sis." He said to Artemis who looked like she was about to blow a fuse any second. "I'm older than you Apollo!" She yelled as he flashed me back in my cabin where I found people waiting for us it was mainly Apollo's children and m dad and brothers and step mother and the other gods . "We are having a boy." I said proudly to them they all were cheering and saying congratsI was so happy right now nothing can take this away from me

Over the next could of months I was thinking of names for my son I was thinking Kai because in Hawaii it means sea, ocean I think it's fitting do a grandson of Poseidon and for the middle name I haven't a clue as to what to call him maybe something to do with the sun? I thought to my self naming a kid is hard work I wonder how long it took my mum to name me.

Apollo was so sweet during my pregnancy it so awesome as he calls it. "Have you thought of names yet baby girl?" He asked me with those eyes that I fell for. "For the first name I thought of Kai and the middle name I don't know yet and the last name Jackson." I said to him he nodded at me and had a very thoughtful look on his face which told me that he was still thinking of a name.

Being pregnant is completely awesome my morning sickness is gone which is amazing but my bladder is really bad. I'm still tired from my baby boy in me I wonder who looks is he going to get. "Oh baby boy your going to get so spoilt by everyone in your life." I said lovingly to my son knowing he can hear me while rubbing my stomach smiling. "Mum your talking to yourself." I turned to see who said and I should have know it was Will. "No I'm not I'm talking to your baby brother." I told him he smiled at me and walked over and I salt at my stomach. "Hey there baby brother in your older bro Will Solace we are going to have different names because we have different mums but do not forget this we love you." He told his baby brother and his older brothers and sisters came and introduced them selves and told Kai they loved him.

Apollo took me to get more baby stuff for him we got some boy outfits that look so cute I was coming over them. "Hey baby look what I found." He said as he was holding up a yellow outfit with Suns on it, he put it in the trolley no wonder he liked it it had Suns on it with a big on in the centre and little ones all around it. "Do you think we have enough stuff?" I asked him he nodded at me because I thought we got too much things for our son.

A/N: What do you think his middle name should be? the birth of their son will be in the next chapter.


	14. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Anything at all. Only Kai

Percy Pov

I was still trying to figure out a middle name for my son and nothing was coming to mind and it was frustrating me. "Still thinking about the name?" Apollo asked me as he came up to me and kissed the back of my neck while tubing his crotch against my clothes but and playing with my chest it felt really good then something came out of my nephew which freaked me out. "Apollo something came out of my nipples." I said I heard a bit of a chuckle released my chest which felt oddly good. "That my dear Percy is called breast milk." He told me so that's what's it called it freaked me out but our child would be having that once he is born. "counting the days that our son comes?" He asked me I leaned into hi his arms around my waist. "Yes." Because I am I can't wait for Moir son to come into this world I love him even though he isn't here.

"Do you want to come out of there?" I asked him when I was all alone in the strawberry field knowing he wasn't ready to come out yet he was kicking me as if to say 'let me out of here' he is impatient mane because he ADHD my baby boy. "Hey sweetheart." Apollo said as he walked up to me in the field he got down on his knees just above my stomach. "Hello baby boy I hope your being good for mommy. I love you Kai even though you might not have a middle name your mother and me love you very much." He told our son I had to smile at them the love he had for us I love them both. "How is he today?" Apollo asked me as sat next to me I smiled at him. "Just kicking me like he wants out." I told him Apollo laughed at this like it the most funniest thing in the world I had to laugh with him. "Soon my love soon." He told me I really wanted to hold our child to see who he looks like me or him or a bit both.

Apollo Pov

I was watching Percy talking to our child I went up to him and started talking to both of them Kai such good name my baby boy Kai Jackson how much I wanted to take Percy as my wife I know he would say yes but I wanted to wait for after our son was born.

he was almost nine months I didn't want to have sex because I thought I would hurt Percy or Kai I didn't want that besides Percy was counting down the days and making sure everything was ready for the arrival of our son even when he is sleeping I go into his cabin get my boxers and hop in next to him the thought of not being near him was excruciatingly painful to my heart Percy loved it when we did this like a normal couple would do.

Percy Pov

Today started out like all the others doing my duties and and talking to the Apollos cabin. I do love them like my own I don't know what they would do if I told them that. I just finished my last bit of chores that I had when he was kicking me without mercy. "Baby boy what's the matter?" I said as I rubbed my stomach trying to smooth him for two hours I had peace I was with Thalia and Nico in my cabin Thalia was okay with being with two boys in a room know we would never do anything to her. The Kai started kicking again. "Kai settle down." I said soothingly to my child and my best friends looked at me weird. "Are you okay Percy?" Nico asked with concern in his onyx eyes also in Thalia blue eyes. "Yeah Kai is kicking me nothing major." I felt this immense pain shooting through me I had no idea what was happening so I did the safe thing I knew. "Apolllo!" I yelled while in pain he came immediately looking at first then rushing to my side. "Are you okay?" He asked me even though it was sweet I felt like saying 'Does it look like I am okay?' But I didn't Say it like that I shook my head. "No it hurts." I said with my hands on my stomach Apollo gathered me in his arms and took me to the infimary And layed me on the bed and look like he was having a private conversation.

there was a flash of light standing there was Artemis. "Okay Percy it's going to be okay." She said soothingly them I felt liquid between my legs the pain got worse. Apollo put a dress looking thing in me and I had me legs spread, I looked to see what the goddess was doing. "I'm going to give him a C-section." Artemis said she put her hand on me and I went numb. "Do you feel anything?" She asked me I shook my head she grabbed something I did t know what after what seemed like an hour I heard this cry from somewhere was a baby boy with blonde hair wrapped in a blue blanket Apollo gave our son to me I looked at his face I could see both me and Apollo in him when he opened his eyes were a spaphire blue I knew what his middle name was. I put him near my nipple to feed him and he was going to town on that milk. Once he stopped sucking on it I fixed myself and burped him I have been to classes and read the books. "What's is his name?" Artemis asked me I looked at her and smiled then back to my baby boy. "His name is Kai Luke Jackson." I said to her then at Apollo who only had love in his eyes. "Wanna hold him?" I asked him and he nodded Apollo gently took our son in his arms. "Hey there little guy I'm your daddy I may not be around for much or none at all but know this I love you Kai Luke Jackson you be a good boy for you mum okay?" As he said threat everyone rushed in Apollo handed Kai back to me and stood I front of us. "Come in dad let us see our brother." One of his kids said to him which made him chuckle. "One at a time." Apollo said to them they came over one at a time introducing themselves to him even Thalia and the hunters came and visited me. "Hey there Kelp Head junior." She said whic we both laughed at.


End file.
